ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Malware
Malware is a psychotic, dangerous and mutated Galvanic Mechamorph, who is one of the three main antagonists in Ben 10: Omniverse along with Khyber and Dr. Psychobos. He and Dr. Psychobos are the creators of the Nemetrix. His original plan was to steal DNA samples from Ben's Omnitrix to create a counterfeit that he can use to evolve himself, but this changed after Psychobos swiped a stabilizer component from Ben's Omnitrix. Personality He is psychotic and obsessed with the Omnitrix. He deeply hates his own kind and Azmuth. He believes the rest of his kind are flawed compared to himself. He also has a habit of underestimating his enemies, which led to his downfall. He is also willing to work with Dr. Psychobos to get revenge against Azmuth, though he gets annoyed by the doctor's opinions and excuses. He doesn't find Ben to be a threat (even though Ben defeated him 3 times in a row) and believes that his reputation is an exaggerated, though one time he called Ben the "bane of my very existence". He has a intense dislike of Khyber because the hunter is obsessed with hunting Ben as a trophy. Appearance Malware is a "negative" version of Galvanic Mechamorph. Malware was originally a skinny, skeleton-like black and yellow humanoid Galvanic Mechamorph due to an incomplete/broken life code. When Albedo tried to kill him, via sabotaging the Helix while he was using it to repair his life code, he turned into a negative Galvanic Mechamorph and his body changed drastically. He has a glowing yellow symbol on his chest and neck and had red on his body instead of green. Unlike regular Galvanic Mechamorphs, his central eye does not glow when talking. During his third fight with Ben, his appearance has changed and he resembled a dinosaur-like animal. His right hand is a Tachyon Cannon, while his left hand is a sharp claw. Powers and Abilities He has negative of all the powers of a regular Galvanic Mechamorph and is shown to be very intelligent. He has a lot of knowledge of the Omnitrix. Unlike most Galvanic Mechamorphs, he permanently absorbs the technology he takes. Unlike most of his kind he has sharp claws and several enhancements. He could also create a blueprint of the Omnitrix which was used to create the Nemetrix. According to him, a normal Galvanic Mechamorph upgrades technology but technology upgrades him instead. History Malware was born a mutated and incomplete Galvanic Mechamorph on the Mechamorph homeworld Galvan B. Azmuth had promised him a upgrade to help him with his condition but Malware soon grew impatient and got angry with Azmuth's numerous delays and would eventually come to the Galvan home world Galvan Prime demanding his cure. He kidnapped Azmuth's assistant Albedo and stole Azmuth's prototype cure, a secondary Helix. Malware took the pair to Galvan B where he forced Albedo to finish the secondary Helix and connect it to the primary Helix. Not only did Malware get his upgrade but Albedo's attempt on his life through sabotage turned him into a even more ferocious creature, he attempted to absorb the Omnitrix but Ben was able to use Diamondhead to protect it and defeat Malware. |thumb|left]] Malware would later chase Ben to Earth to get the Omnitrix again but Ben would defeat him as Feedback. During the battle with Ben, Malware acquired a crude, corrupted and incomplete blueprint of the Omnitrix and brought it to a cyborg Cerebrocrustacean named Dr. Psychobos. While Malware had the blueprint and Psychobos could recreate the device they didn't have the DNA samples that gave it it's power. To this end Dr. Psychobos contacted a Big Game hunter named Khyber to find the DNA samples and gave him the Nemetrix which gave Khyber's Pet the ability to transform into all the predatory species of Ben's Omnitrix aliens. Over the next five years Malware aided Khyber in collecting new DNA samples for the Nemetrix, serving as a distraction when needed. During one such outing where a rare species of predator, known as a Psycholeterean which preys on Necrofriggians, was in the Mount. Rushmore base Malware also acquired a Tachyon Cannon, a powerful Plumbers weapon of last resort with the potential to kill off every human within a hundred miles, mutating into a even more powerful form due to his unstable DNA. Ben was able to defeat Malware as Feedback by absorbing the energy of the Tachyon cannon into the base power supply. |thumb|left]] The trio used Phil as a test subject for the Nemetrix, but there were dangerous side effects for sapient beings so instead they attached the device to Khyber's alien hunting dog. Later he appeared with Dr. Psychobos on Earth, talking to Khyber about his failure. Malware, Khyber, and Psychobos then returned to their base of operations where they perfected the Nemetrix with a piece stolen from the Omnitrix's core allowing the dog to transform at will. Malware soon returned to Earth and fought Ben for the first time in 5 years where he absorbed a large portion of the Plumbers Database and several of the Proto-TRUK's auxiliary power sources. Ben chased Malware through town where Malware lost him by throwing a fully loaded fuel truck at a school bus forcing Ben to let him go to save the students. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance; flashback debut) *''Trouble Helix'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' (present debut) *''Outbreak'' *''Malefactor'' Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse Malware is the main antagonist in Ben 10: Omniverse. After an accident with the Omnitrix transports Rook Blonko five years into the past, Malware absorbs his Proto-Tool and in addition to boosting his abilities, he also gained the ability to shift technology into new forms allowing him to take over the future where he also recruits Khyber, his Pet, and Psyphon as minions. He seeks holograph converters to boost his ability to manipulate the environment having Psyphon kidnap Blukic and Driba to make them. Ben and Rook devise a plan to bring the past and present Malware's together by luring them to the location of the first time jump using Dr. Animo's mutant ray and the Holograph converter in the Plumber VR training room and make them absorb each other thus nullifying the altered timeline. After Malware is defeated and the timeline nullified the VR training room briefly turned Malware's signature black and red implying the alternate Malware survived. Naming and Translations Trivia *Malware is the real-world term for malicious software, the sort that disrupts computer operations and gathers sensitive information. *Malware is the only known Galvanic Mechamorph to have a yellow and black color scheme, and the only other Mechamorph to have a red and black color scheme (the other being temporarily part Mechamorph). *Malware's voice sounds similar to Megatron from Transformers Animated, and both are voiced by the same actor and have the same personality. *His voice sounds different in each form. In his original form, his voice sounds crazy and less deep. While his second form has a deep and calm voice (Similar to Megatron from Transformers Animated). His third form has a deep, calm, less robotic voice (Like Count Dooku from Star Wars the Clone Wars). *Malware seems to be feared by teen Ben, as shown in Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, when Ben was shocked that Malware was involved in the creation of the Nemetrix, and for the second time when Ben confronts him in Malefactor, where his voice trembles and he backs away in fear. *In the Omniverse video game (3DS version), Malware's colors changed to his original yellow and black after he absorbed the Proto-Tool. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Technology Category:Elastic Aliens Category:Nanotechnology Category:Alien Tech Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Archenemies